Patch Notes 5.24.18
=New Game Mode: Single Player Challenges= Single Player Challenges, Friday the 13th: The Game’s newest playable game mode, is now available! Test your skills as Jason Voorhees by clearing out all of the counselors in Camp Crystal Lake in each of the 10 unique scenarios. Each level contains special cinematic kills that are available only in Single Player Challenges. There are also multiple challenge objectives that are available in each level that can only be completed through proper planning and preparation. Play as Jason in any way you like. You may choose to be slow and sneaky for that suspenseful cinematic experience, or you may choose to brute force your way through, hacking and slashing! There are also 30 new unlockable emotes that can be obtained in the Single Player Challenges! Each Challenge has a reward of 3 unique emotes through the collection of these following skulls: No Survivors Skull, XP Score Skull, and the Undetected Skull. Good Luck and Happy Hunting! =New Playable Counselor: Victoria Sterling= Introducing Victoria Sterling, the newest counselor to arrive at Camp Crystal Lake! Victoria has a level requirement of 42 and her stats are the following: *Composure - 4 *Luck - 8 *Repair - 3 *Speed - 4 *Stamina - 7 *Stealth - 7 *Strength - 2 =Legendary Perks & Perk Changes= Legendary Perks A new perk rarity tier has been introduced! Legendary perks! Legendary perks are now the rarest perks that can be obtained. The perk values and traits are identical to Epic perks, but there is one big difference between the two rarities. All Legendary perks come equipped with one extra positive trait! These traits are predetermined and work in addition to the perk’s original traits. Here are the traits that are tied to each Legendary perk: *Rush: Total Stamina *Aquanaut: Avoid Sense While Swimming *Breathing: Overall Fear Reduction *Listening: Total Stamina *Artist: Avoid Sense *Evasion: Avoid Sense *Firecracker: Melee Attack Speed *Friendship: XP Gain *Monkey: Car Top Speed *Grinder: Overall Fear Reduction *Hitter: Weapon Damage *Mover: Weapon Damage *Sleeper: Decreased Sprint Noise *Body: First Aid Healing *Hypochondriac: Police Response Time *Cold: Overall Fear Reduction *Foot: Car Start Speed *Headed: Overall Fear Reduction *Lightfoot: Reduced Fear Penalites from Darkness *Wolf: Break From Grab Easier *Profile: Increased Crouching Stamina Regen *At Arms: Weapon Damage *Marathon: Swim Speed *Medic: Repair Speed *Motorboating: Swim Speed *Dad’s a Cop: Increased Weapon Damage as Tommy *of Steel: Less Fear From Dead Body *Owl: Less Fear Indoors *Ranger: Avoid Stumble *Preparedness: Crouch Speed *Psychic: Hiding Spot Fear Reduced *Pyro: Firecrackers Stun Radius *Swimmer: Swim Speed *Restful: Break Grab Stamina Boost *Scout: Reduced Sprint Noise *Slugger: Melee Attack Speed *Sneaky: Stumble Reduced *Awareness: Voip Distance *Demon: Sprint Speed *Punch: Increased Melee Damage *Attacker: Increased Stun Time *Teamwork: Police Response Time *Skinned: Escape From Traps Quicker *Thrasher: Reduced Weapon Damage Taken Tinker: Boat Start Time Reduced Perk Values Adjusted The following perks have had their possible values adjusted: *Listening - Increases the Radio proximity recharge rate by 10% - 40% (was 1% - 10%) *Motorboating - Increases the Boat movement speed by 5% - 35% (was 1% - 15%) *at Arms - Increases Weapon durability by 5% - 15% (was 5% - 25%) *Dad’s a Cop - Reduces the Police arrival time by 5% - 25% (was 5% - 30%) *Swimmer - Reduces the Sense detection chance by 5% - 20% (was 1% - 25%) *Foot - Increases the Car movement speed by 5% - 20% (was 1% - 25%) *Aquanaut Increases the Counselor’s swimming speed by 5% - 35% (was 1% - 15%) Perk Selection Screen Updated Perk rarity can now also be distinguished by a numbering system added to the perk graphic in order to assist players with color blindness. =Combat Update= Weapon Swapping Feature A new option is now available in the Jason selection screen! Players will now be able to equip different weapons on each Jason. This feature unlocks for players at level 113 and will allow the swapping of the following weapons: *Pickaxe *Machete *Axe *Fire Axe *Battle Axe *Spear *Pig Splitter *Shears All the grab kills tied to the weapons (including the DLC kills) will also be available through the swap. Jason's Swing Animation All of Jason’s weapons have had their swinging animations adjusted to swing lower towards the ground. This change should help prevent Jason’s swings from missing players that are on uneven terrain or crouching. Jason’s Grab Changes Jason’s grab has been updated with a new animation and sound effect. These changes should more accurately represent the distance of Jason’s grab and also feel more gratifying when landing a grab on a counselor. Doorway Combat Changes We have made some adjustments to the way that combat works when there is a door in between Jason and a counselor. Originally, players were able to initiate combat from both sides of a closed door. This allowed counselors to time their swings and safely interrupt/damage Jason during his process of breaking down the door. Because of the way that combat works, there was little counterplay to these occurrences. In order to combat this one-sided exchange, counselors will no longer be able to hit Jason through doors. However, Jason will still have the ability to damage counselors that are standing extremely close to the door. Counselor Weapon Stats Adjusted The pips that represent the weapon stats in the How to Play section have had their values per pip adjusted to be more consistent. In addition, the following weapons have had their stats adjusted *2X4 *Frying Pan *Fallen Tree Branch *Baseball Bat *Metal Pipe *Wrench *Cooking Pot =Matchmaking Changes= Infraction System An infraction system has been added in order to combat issues with players prematurely leaving matches. Players will now gain infraction points by performing any of the following actions in a Quickplay match: *Leaving the match as Jason. *Leaving the match as the Host. *Leaving the match while still alive as a Counselor. *Leaving the match while in the process of being killed. Accumulating too many infractions points will place you in a low priority queue in matchmaking with other similar players. These Infraction points are not permanent and will decay over time. For more information about this system, please visit our official forums. Spawn Preference System In the December patch of last year, we introduced a “ticketing” system to the Spawn Preferences to combat some of the issues players were having with the Jason selection process. To improve on this system, we have made multiple changes to the Spawn Preferences this patch. The most noteworthy improvement is that this system is now tied to each individual player’s account. This means that a player’s chance to be selected as Jason will now persist even after changing lobbies. In addition, we have also made adjustments to the values in the preference system in order to provide players a fairer distribution of chances to become Jason. The probability of a player being chosen as Jason is affected by their preference settings and also their recent amount of Jason games. Playing as Jason too many times in a small timeframe will cause the player to no longer be considered as a candidate to play as Jason. However, the player’s chance to be selected as Jason rapidly “recharges” over time and this system will have no long lasting effects on players. For more information about this system, please visit our official forums. The Spawn Preference system only affects Private Matches only when a Jason has not been picked manually. =Keybinding Support= Keybinding Support is now available on the PC for players using a keyboard and mouse This feature may be accessed through Settings > Keybindings =General Changes and Bugfixes= General *New Free Emote added! The Poppin’ Robot. *Intro/Outro cinematic cutscenes will now show the weapons/skins that the Jason player has equipped. *Rain has been re-enabled XB1. *Fixed multiple issues related to the Sweater. *Added countermeasures to several character selection exploits PC. Jason *Part 5 Jason has a new color variant for his default skin available! Note: Bloody skins for both the blue and green color variants have identical level requirements. *Part 7 Jason: Replaced +Grip Strength with +Weapon Strength. *Part 7 Jason: Replaced -Shift with -Stun Resistance. *Fixed an issue where stun damage would not cause Jason’s mask to fall off even after Jason has hit the HP threshold. *Reworded the tooltip for the Strength “Throwing Knives” to reflect previous changes made to Jason. *Fixed a bug where the throwing knife crosshair would sometimes become stuck on the screen. *Fixed a bug where the player could sometimes become unable to move after being hit during the grab animation. *Adjusted the animation for Part 4 Jason’s weapon to properly align with his hands during door/wall destruction animations. *Fixed an issue that was causing some of Jason’s weapons to not become bloody. *Fixed a bug with Part 5 Jason’s Shift ability having an incorrect recharge rate. *Fixed a bug where Jason would have the incorrect stun animation when shot by a flare gun. *Fixed a bug that prevented Jason from breaking a phone box that has been repaired multiple times. Counselors *Killing Jason will now grant XP when the Jason player quits after the kill sequence has been initiated. *Bear Traps are no longer able to be placed inside tents. *An equipped item that is being swapped out with another item will now attempt to locate the best available spot to be placed (i.e., the ground). Note: This was to address the issue with players being able to stack items infinitely on top of each other until an item becomes unreachable. *Fixed a bug where the Bear Trap arming animation would continue to play when the Bear Trap is triggered prematurely. *Fixed a bug that was giving counselors too many attempts at triggering Jason’s vulnerable state during the sweater stun kill sequence. *Fixed a bug where the phone calling animation would continue to play when the player has stepped into a Bear Trap at the same time. *Fixed a bug where if a Counselor starts calling the police and steps into a Bear Trap at the same time, the phone would continue to fly around like a spooky ghost while the Counselor attempts to escape the Bear Trap. *Fixed a bug where the emote wheel persist on the screen after the player has been killed. *Fixed a bug where the player could become interaction locked by spamming the interact button on the phone while Jason is destroying the phone box. *Fixed a bug where placing Bear Traps in certain locations would sometimes launch the player into the sky. *Fixed a bug that caused the player’s fear effect to persist during the outro cinematic. Fixed an issue that caused the map to drop as an item when the player is killed in certain hiding spots. Fixed an issue that caused an incorrect animation to play when certain Counselors would direct hit a wall with the Baseball Bat. Perks *Fixed an issue with the Slugger perk that caused the spawned baseball bat to have incorrect stats. *Fixed a bug with the Teamwork perk that caused the attack strength decreased to not work properly. Vehicles *Improvements have been made to the way that cars are affected by physics. *Improved car handling by changing the cars to front wheel drive (instead of rear wheel drive). *Added an small invincibility frame for the brief period when a counselor is exiting a car *Fixed an issue with cars becoming “jittery” or unstable after reaching top speeds. *Cars have had their brakes improved. Cars can now come to a full stop more quickly and using the hand brakes allows a player to “drift”. *Added countermeasures to prevent Counselors from standing on top of cars. *The rear view camera that is available while driving in reverse can now be accessed at any time while driving by holding down the Rear View button (Default: R, Triangle, or Y). *Fixed an issue that was causing the vehicle starting animations to not play. Maps General *Repair Parts dropped into the lake should now respawn by the shore more consistently across all maps. *Regular doors (that do not have a barricade attached) can now be locked/unlocked from both sides. *Added blockers to the cemeteries to prevent cars from traveling through. *Addressed several exploit locations across all maps. *Addressed several locations across all maps in which the environmental kills were inaccessible or not working properly. *Drawers will no longer have an extended collision volume once they have been opened. *Adjusted lighting throughout the multiplayer maps. Jarvis House *Made adjustments to several cabins to prevent Repair Parts from spawning in an inaccessible location. *The lights in the Vacation House will now be properly disabled when the corresponding power box has been destroyed. Pinehurst *Fixed an issue where one of the doors in the Halfway House could only be opened by Jason from the outside. *Addressed an issue that caused some of the shorelines to have an incorrect collision which prevented players from exiting the water in those locations. *Fixed a bed that was missing an interaction button Changed the date that appears in the opening cinematic cutscene from 1986 to 1989. Crystal Lake *Fixed a bug where Rob would sometimes appear bloody in the opening cinematic cutscene Packanack. *Fixed a bug that prevented Bear Traps from being placeable in two of the cabins. Bots *General improvements made to AI behavior *Improvements with AI interaction with vehicles *AI will now make an attempt to interact or avoid Jason’s traps *AI will now be able to place Bear Traps *AI will now turn on radios as a distraction *The difficulty setting in Offline Bots will now affect the bots in the following ways: **Ranged accuracy **Weapon pickup preferences **Item location awareness **Starting items and preset perks Sound *Fixed an issue that was causing the vehicle starting sounds to not play. *Fixed an issue that was causing the car braking sounds to not play for the driver. *Cars braking in reverse will now play the appropriate sound. UI *The Controller Bumpers should now scroll in the right direction when in the Jason selection screen. *The How To Play section has been updated to include the Single Player Challenges. Category:Patch Notes